


Random Angst Dont Ask <3

by imisskenric



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imisskenric/pseuds/imisskenric
Summary: This is a random angst fic i wrote during class a while back i dont remember it but here you go
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Random Angst Dont Ask <3

**Author's Note:**

> good luck reading this

“Kieran White, Purple Hyacinth, Lune,” Lauren scoffed the titles, making her way over to me.   
“Lauren Sinclair,” I was hesitant, determining whether to use flattery or not. I threw caution to the wind as she took another step, “Officer, My Partner in Crime,” I let out a small laugh, “Literally.”  
“Our partnership ended ages ago, Purple Hyacinth. You were just too blind to see it,” Lauren shook her head, a sharp laugh falling from her lips.   
“Hold on,” I hesitated as she drew her gun, catching Will’s eye as Lauren closed in on me, “You know I wanted to get out, Lauren. I told you...I told you,” I seemed to lose the words as she arched an eyebrow.   
“Kym, Will, go,” she called to them.   
“Lauren, think about this. We can just take him into custody, you don’t have to do this,” Kym spoke up.   
“I said go,” Lauren’s voice was loud and clear, absolute silence falling over the room, followed by a breath, “Please go.”  
“Okay,” She breathed, closing the door behind her as she left.   
“Please, Kieran,” Lauren laughed, shifting completely, “I know. I know you wanted out,” she nodded toward me.   
I thanked the gap of silence, giving me time to silently draw my sword. “Why are you doing this?”  
“Kieran,” She looked at me, a dull look on her face, “I want in.”  
The shock on my face brought her joy, leading her to laugh.   
She shot, huffing in annoyance when I dodged the bullet, my blade now out in front of me.   
“Kieran, this is just getting sad. Accept the change,” The deranged look in her eyes scared me.   
“This isn’t you, Lauren. This isn’t you.”  
“This is me, Kieran. It’s ignorant of you to think otherwise,” She had a chilling calm in her voice.   
She didn’t expect me to close the distance, to slash at her swiftly.   
The blade ripped through the flesh on her arm, making her call out suddenly.  
“You can’t kill me, Kieran!” She taunted.  
The standoff continued, papers flying and blood spilling. We abandoned all reserve as we recklessly attacked each other.   
In the end, she was injured severely, while I suffered a bruise or two. I was ready to kill her, to end the entire thing.   
I positioned the blade quickly, recognizing the acceptance in her eyes.   
I couldn’t.   
In those eyes, I had seen a wise officer, a great friend, and hope. So much hope.  
I dropped the blade, my tears coming fast and hard.   
“Why?” She seemed like she wasn’t talking from behind her eyes. She was a disconnected voice.   
“I can’t kill you,” I admitted, my bloody hands on her face as my tears met her cheeks.   
“Kieran,” she pitied me, “I’m sorry. Thank you for everything.”  
A moment of silence.  
Then three shots. Direct hits.   
It was hell. Pure hell. She grimaced at my blood hitting her face.   
She pushed my body to the side, putting on a terrified face as she claimed self-defense.   
I was dead before anyone returned.


End file.
